


In the Night

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, mechanical tentacle porn? but theyre cables and wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Naki longs to be one with Fuwa again.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> @ne0dym got me fucked on naki/fuwa, but because i'm Me, we can't have nice things.

Isamu was fast asleep when Naki came to crouch over the roof of his single room apartment. He had only been released from the hospital earlier that day, so of course he was still on bed rest; a feat that was rather impressive to have been achieved, considering he had a problem listening to any form of authority that wasn’t himself. Perhaps Yaiba had knocked him out again. 

For his own good, of course, although Naki could feel a part of themself reject the idea of anyone handling Isamu without their consent. 

The both of them were connected, after all. 

Connected in ways that went beyond the comprehension and understanding of both human and Humagear relationships. 

Though he had only just recently come to learn of Naki’s existence, Naki knew everything about Isamu. Naki had seen past even the most intimate parts of his mind, touched the innermost recesses of what made Isamu “Isamu”, and while Naki didn’t have the capability to truly understand or feel what humans described as  _ love _ , Naki knew for a fact that Isamu belong to them in ways that no other could claim. 

Despite the cool spring weather, his window was slightly ajar, making it easy for Naki to slide open and slip inside. One glance around the dark room and Naki noted that his room was still a mess; clothes piled by the bed, both new and old, the laundry overflowing with various different plain black suits, and the kitchen a mess of energy drinks and empty cup noodle bowls. Despite having dropped him off, Yaiba certainly wasn’t going to play the  _ mother _ and clean his apartment, it seemed, and Naki would commend her for that.

Reaching out, Naki slid the bedroom window shut. The room was now far too cold for a human to sleep peacefully in, and Naki wouldn’t have Isamu getting sick. They looked down to the bedside table, noting the single glass of water and mix of pain relievers and sleep aids. Even after finding out his past had been a lie, it seemed Isamu still had nightmares and insomnia relating to the trauma that had lived in his mind for so long. 

Poor thing…

Naki lowered their hand, fingertips brushing past a lock of curled hair that lay by his cheek. 

He looked very peaceful in his sleep, dreams forced away by the various medications he swallowed down. Naki would soon no doubt have to see about confiscating them before they became a hindrance to his health, but that was a problem for another night. 

A night where Naki hadn’t visited with their own problem, a thirst that needed quenching, and only Isamu could help, because it was Isamu who was the problem. 

Specifically, Naki and Isamu’s bond. 

As wonderful as it was to have the freedom of their own body back, Naki found themself missing the connection that came with being a part of Isamu. They longed to feel him, inside and out; to touch his heart and mind with their own as their thoughts mingled from time to time, making Naki question if they were even Naki, or if they were Isamu, and vice versa. 

They had begun as two separate beings, become one, and were separated again. 

Naki was Naki, and Isamu was Isamu, yes, but after the separation, Naki felt themself longing for Naki to be Isamu, and Isamu to be Naki. 

To become one with Isamu again, if only temporarily… 

Naki leaned over his bedside, index finger trailing from where they had been lightly patting his head, moving down his cheek to the rumpled button up pajama top he had worn.

Ever since he found out he wasn’t alone, Isamu had stopped sleeping nude. Naki didn’t blame him, but it was a rather odd choice considering it wasn’t as though Naki hadn’t been present every second of his daily life before he knew.

Naki had been there for every moment of solitude; every time he ate alone in his cheaply furnished apartment, every rushed shower, and had even been there when he succumbed to his body's natural carnal desires. Unaware of Naki’s presence, Isamu was even more unaware of the times Naki had assisted him, working his hands in places along his body he didn’t realize were his hot spots, helping him achieve more pleasure from the brief encounter without his knowledge. 

A faint smile took their lips as they began to undo the buttons of Isamu’s shirt, slender mechanical tendrils beginning to fall from under their massive coat to pull away the blankets and tug on Isamu’s pants. He was still fast asleep and probably wouldn’t wake for a while, his body exhausted and under the effect of the pills he had taken. 

One would think a person like Isamu wouldn’t weaken his guard by consuming medications, but he wasn’t as powerful a man as he liked to pretend. He had many weaknesses, and his small body was easy to batter. 

Easy to control, despite his strong will. 

Naki rather enjoyed the delicate aspects of Isamu, though. They wanted to hold him, and care for him. 

Naki had never cared for a human, before. 

Tonight they wanted to care for him; consume him, and become one with him. 

Cables wrapped around Isamu’s wrists, raising his arms up loosely above his head and fixing his wrists together, binding them for his own safety. 

Staring down at him, Naki felt themself overcome with a strange feeling as they traced their hand downwards, fingertips brushing past various scars and natural imperfections on his chest and abdomen. He made a small noise in his sleep and shifted, but otherwise didn’t wake, even as the cables began to part his now bare legs, leaving his most intimate spot exposed for Naki to control. 

Soon…

Soon, they would be one again, if only for a short while. 

Naki shrugged their heavy coat off, letting it fall in a pool around their feet along with their trousers as they stepped out of their shoes and climbed onto the bed between Isamu’s legs, loose fitting shirt hiding the origin of the cables and wires that bound and stroked Isamu in his sleep. His face had gone from relaxed to concerned as his brain was no doubt trying to figure out where the touches and sensations were coming from before he did. Naki reached down, taking his limp manhood in their hand, joined by a thinner cable that began to stroke in opposition to Naki. Isamu’s body, sensitive, reacted right away and he let out a little moan, his legs twitching, unable to part any further due to the cables already holding them open. 

Naki kept their strokes soft and gentle, kneeling in front of the sleeping male as they watched him, taking in every little shift and sigh he made. 

He was wonderful to look at. 

Very…

Human. 

Yet so unlike any human Naki had ever observed. 

Their bond aside, Naki wasn’t sure they would ever figure out what drew them to Isamu, and that was acceptable for them. 

If Naki could keep him at their side, protect him and hold him, then whatever plans the ark and humans had in store for one another didn’t matter. 

Would Horobi object to Naki bringing Isamu back to their base? 

Once all this was sorted, whether humagear or humans won, Naki would find a way to keep Isamu, even if it meant it was just the two of them locked away somewhere, together, alone. 

For all eternity, just the two of them, like it had been before. 

A small shiver ran up Naki’s spine; they weren’t sure how, though. Naki didn’t have any pain receptors and couldn’t feel cold. 

They blinked down at Isamu, reaching up to cup his cheek as they leaned down and pressed a kiss to his parted lips, just the way humans did when showing the ultimate affection for one another. 

If he were awake, would he understand? 

Naki had yet to show any form of intimacy with Isamu during his waking moments, taking over by strange, negative feelings they could only assume had originated from Isamu. 

Anxiety?

Naki couldn’t feel that, originally. 

Wariness? 

That, as well, they had learned from Isamu. 

To make him understand the depth and desire of their bond, and what Naki wished to share with him seemed impossible, though, so Naki would settle for this until they were certain Isamu was ready and could handle the weight of their connection.

They could wait. 

Naki released Isamu’s slowly hardening cock, reaching up to massage his chest. Their cool fingers closed around his left nipple as they continued to kiss him, rolling it between their fingertips and squeezing the sensitive little bud not only to work him further to arousal, but because they couldn’t help but touch him more and more, even as Isamu whimpered softly against Naki’s lips. 

A feeling of contentment hit Naki; they wanted to hear him come undone, all by Naki’s hand. 

Giving one last kiss to his cheek, Naki sat up again, letting their hand trail down his belly as they raised their shirt a little, glancing down to the space where, if they were human, there would surely be some form of genitalia.

Several cords began to slide over Naki’s bare thighs, and a panel around the smooth, empty space between their legs opened up as they connected themself to the wires and began to form a phallus by winding the smaller cables around medium ones. They would, in every sense of the words,  _ connect _ with Isamu. 

Naki had done very brief research on the act of sex. 

To achieve stimulation, touching and penetration was a must, but there were proper ways to do it, and Naki knew how delicate human bodies were, so from their pocket they brought out a medium sized bottle of lubricant and began to pour the liquid onto their makeshift phallus, watching as globs ran down the base and to the “head”, before running their hand up and down the length to slick it up. Once the phallus was evenly coated they looked up, eyes focusing on Isamu’s face as various cables and cords slid over his body, teasing and caressing soft noises from him. 

He really was quite lovely, hair a curled mess around his cheeks and cheeks tinged pink as his heart rate picked up, blood flowing from the stimulation. If Naki were human, there was no doubt they would have achieved arousal by simply watching him there on the bed. 

It wasn’t untimely when Isamu’s eyes fluttered open, a confused noise caught in his throat as the cord teasing his manhood kept up its slow strokes. Naki simply tilted their head downwards, pouring a handful of lubricant into their hand so they could prepare his body for penetration. 

“Naki…?” Quiet, confused, Isamu called their name, followed by a small yelp as Naki reached down, pressing their fingers to his entrance. He tugged on his arms, but the cords tightened, holding fast. 

“W--  _ stop it _ , what are you-- Ah!!” A sharp noise escaped Isamu as Naki slid one of their lubricated fingers into him, beginning to prod and stroke with gentle motions in time with the cord circled around Isamu’s leaking, hardened cock. 

“ _ Naki--”  _

“Relax.” Isamu was twisting, trying to free himself between small rests as he struggled not to moan and cave into the sensations. Naki slipped another finger inside him, noting the exceptional tightness as they began to carefully stretch him open. He was untouched, romantically and physically. Not that it mattered to Naki; they would have Isamu if he had slept with all of AIMS, or even Amatsu Gai. 

“No, stop it! What are you--” Isamu cut himself off, biting his lip to silence a moan as Naki’s fingers stroked and stretched along the inside of him. He closed his eyes tight, head turning into his shoulder as though to avoid Naki’s gaze. 

“I must thoroughly prepare your body, Isamu. Otherwise, you could be hurt when we become one.” Naki explained, voice even and unbothered while he continued to strain and pull uselessly. 

“G-get off, Naki! Nn--” Isamu choked suddenly, the stimulation tipping him over the edge. He climaxed, seed spilling down the cords and over his abdomen, landing in a few small puddles on his belly. Naki immediately withdrew the cords from around his cock, not wanting to cause pain by over stimulating him.

“You must relax your body.” As Naki added a third finger, Isamu let out a whine, fists tightening into balls as he yanked fruitlessly on his arms and legs, panting. 

“Naki, you--!! I don’t… I don’t understand!” Naki felt their fingers brush against his prostate, eliciting a long, confused moan from Isamu. Their lips parted, and they withdrew their fingers, content to watch Isamu twist back and forth for a few moments. 

Though the room was dark, they could see easily how flushed and teary eyed he had become. 

Was Isamu embarrassed to be seen like this by another? He shouldn’t be; he knew Naki had seen all of him, inside and out.

“I desire connection.” Naki grabbed their makeshift phallus with one hand and reached out, putting a hand to Isamu’s thigh with the other. To become one with Isamu again…

That was their biggest dream, at the moment. 

They shifted forward on their knees, pressing the wet head against Isamu’s hole despite his hurried protests and struggles. 

Didn’t he understand? 

They could never become like they used to; not only was it unreasonable, but it was a danger for Isamu himself. Did Isamu not feel the longing that Naki felt? 

Did Isamu not feel the urge to combine once more? 

“T-talk to me, Naki…  _ talk to me!  _ What are you thinking?!” Isamu was trying to kick himself free, but Naki made sure the cords held him in place. 

Slowly, ever so gently, Naki guided the head of their phallus into him. Isamu cried out, soft and pained, Naki’s name on his lips as he gasped. 

“ _ Please…! _ ” He was reacting a lot more poorly than Naki had thought he would, but he would get used to it. This was his first time, so Naki knew he was unused to the sensation brought by penetration. Fully sheathing themself inside of him, Naki reached out to brush away Isamu’s curls, now damp, from his eyes, a fond expression crossing their face as they watched him. 

“Become one with me again, Isamu… I want you to feel us the way we once were.” They rolled their hips against his rear, making Isamu cry out again.

“T-take it out… Naki…!” Naki shook their head, planted firm between Isamu’s legs, and began to pull out, only to gently push back in. They leaned in, pressing cool, saliva-free kisses into his neck and jaw, up to his ear and then forehead. 

“No… No! Can’t you feel me, Isamu? We’re one again, if only briefly like this…” Naki grabbed Isamu’s chin, guiding him to face Naki as they began to thrust into him. Tears were leaking out of his red ringed eyes, and he shook his head. Growing frustrated, Naki leaned in and took his lips, their tongue quickly dominating his own before he could speak. 

Even if Naki hadn’t contemplated or foreseen Isamu’s reactions, how could he reject Naki this way? 

Did Isamu really not feel the same desire that plagued Naki? 

This couldn’t be. 

Naki wouldn’t allow it. 

Isamu  _ had _ to feel the same way; Isamu  _ had _ to feel the sting and burn of Naki’s absence, the way Naki felt without Isamu. 

Naki felt their face grow moist; probably from Isamu’s tears. He groaned and wriggled under Naki, but Naki had the upper hand. They parted the kiss, stroking a hand up and down Isamu’s cheek before extending a finger to his lips, coated with his own saliva, and pressed in gently.

“ _ Shhh _ .” They continued to thrust into him, making sure the angle and pressure was perfect. Isamu was shaking under them, lips moving as he quietly continued to beg for Naki’s removal from him. He was starting to feel good, though, Naki could tell. With every press and brush against his prostate, Isamu jumped, his cock hardening between them once more. It encouraged Naki to continue on, despite all this ugliness. Naki wanted him to melt under their touch, to both undo him and put him back together again so he properly knew the impact of just how Naki felt for him. 

More than friendship.

More than  _ love _ . 

Naki was certain, without a doubt, that no human word could possibly describe their bond. 

They could tell by his heart rate that he wasn’t going to last very much longer; his sensitive body was unused to these kinds of touches. 

Isamu grit his teeth, hands tightening and loosening above his head as Naki continued to hit that spot with precision, making him whine and tremble. Any further objections he would have had were lost as his head dropped back, eyes squeezing shut as Naki picked up the pace, wanting to make him feel every bit of Naki as much as possible. 

Moans and whimpers fell from his lips, and Naki was unstoppable in their quest to fill and join with him. 

If Naki could feel the same pleasure Isamu felt, they were certain they would be filled with ecstasy of the purest form. 

“Isamu…!” One last thrust, and Naki had Isamu coming once more, harder than the last time and his voice not so silent as Naki continued to thrust into him until his completion. He shivered, going limp under Naki, exhausted and panting. 

Naki leaned in, pressing another kiss to his sweaty forehead before extracting themself from him.

All around them, the cords and cables began to loosen, releasing Isamu’s arms for Naki to take as they situated themself behind him and pulled him close. Isamu didn’t respond as they began to light pat his head, keeping his face clean from sweat and hair. 

“Isamu… Do you miss me?” They questioned lightly. Life was so much easier now that they were separate; Naki wouldn’t exchange it even if they could, but… 

When Isamu didn’t respond, Naki simply folded his arms in front of him and held him, resting their chin over his shoulder as they curled up behind him. 

“... You didn’t… something like this, you didn’t need to…” Naki blinked as he began to speak, a tremble in his voice. Watching him out of the corner of their eyes for a moment, they snuggled into him, one of their hands stroking the back of his lightly, just to touch and feel. 

“I’ve discovered… There are many dreams to be had in life. To rejoin with you is just one of many.” Isamu flinched, and Naki pressed a kiss to his shoulder, smiling softly against him. 


End file.
